flanaganfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kings of Clonmel
The Kings of Clonmel is the eighth book in the Ranger's Apprentice series by John Flanagan. Synopsis ''Will, sometimes the past is the key to your future.'"yes will"' The surrounding kingdoms have fallen prey to a religious cult who are spreading confusion and rebellion. The only kingdom that is uncorrupted is Clonmel and it is about to fall... It is up to Will, Halt and Horace to rid the land of this dangerous enemy and restore order once again. Could secrets from Halt's past hold the key to success? Plot '''The Gathering The story starts with Will and Gilan meeting up and travelling to the Ranger Gathering together, when they arrive the two are informed by Crowley that Halt will not be able to attend as he is investigating things on the west coast of the country. A mysterious group of people are going around, recruiting people and stealing gold. Gilan knows what type of people Crowley is talking about as he has dealt with them before. As the Gathering progresses, Crowley puts Will in charge of three ranger apprentices and has the older ranger put them through their paces. Will is initially unhappy with this but soon warms up to teaching and unconsciously copies Halt's teaching methods. 'The Outsiders' Meanwhile, Halt is watching the group, who are acting in a small village called Selsey, in Araluen, although not governed by any fief. He manages to stop them burning the boats, as the group employs bandits to wreak havoc on the village and then the bandits would miraculously disapear as the offerings to Alessias pour in. He finds that the plan to build a golden altar is fake; they are stealing the gold, putting it in bags under the altar, and making the altar out of wood, coated in thin layer of gold so the villagers are none the wiser. He manages to capture their leader, and expells the group from the village. Halt is puzzled, as when the leader saw him, he said, "What are you doing here?". ''Halt is sure he and the man never met before and is left confused by this until later, when he finds out that he has mistaken him for King Ferris, his twin brother. 'A New Post' Back at the Ranger's Annual Gathering, two Ranger apprentices graduate at a ceremony. Crowley tells Will that he has been moved to Redmont fief to share half of it with Halt. It is where he grew up, and where Alyss, (the girl he has a romantic relationship with) lives. Halt's wife, Pauline also lives there. Will rides to the fief, where he is greeted by a feast made by his childhood friend, Jenny who now owns a restaurant in Wensley Village. He greets Pauline, Alyss and Crowley, then Halt arrives. Crowley assigns Will, Halt, and Horace (Will's best friend, and a knight) to investigate the activites of the Outsiders in Clonmel. The three friends talk about the mission and and halt reveales that he is part of the royal blood line of clonmel and that the king is his twin brother. 'Hibernia' The next chapter picks up with Horace expressing his disbelief at Halt being royalty. This exasperates the older ranger somewhat and amuses Will. Halt then explains that he, was in fact, supposed to be the king but his brother was very ambitous and tried to kill him on several occassions, so, he eventually left which is how he ended up in Araluen. They go around, investigating the Outsiders (the group who are stealing gold) and Halt reflects on how much Clonmel has changed since he lived there. People have become less friendly and wary of strangers instead of stopping chatting they hury past. 'King Ferris' They arrive at the capital of Clonmel and gain and audience with King Ferris. Horace and Halt are greeted by a young man named Sean who Halt recognizes as his nephew but doesn't say anything. The two enter the throne room and Ferris recognizes his brother and is horrified. When Halt's brother tells them he made a deal with the Outsiders, he is knocked out by Horace, and Halt takes the king's place. Horace shaves him and then dyes his hair so he looks identical to Ferris. He then tells the people that Tennyson and his group are charlatans and fakes. 'Duel' The Outsiders' leader, Tennyson, is angry, and challenges Horace to duel his two giant bodyguards. Horace accepts. Will meanwhile, is investigating a camp, and he sees that Tennyson has recruited three Genovesan Assassins. He tells Horace and Halt this, causing Halt to expect treachery from Tennyson. The duel proceeds, with Horace barely winning against a mace and chain used by the first giant. Then when they are battling one of the Genovesans drugs Horace's drink in the tent which takes effect quickly. Then Horace still goes into battle and he can't see clearly, being unable to focus on any objects. Will finds out hurries to the tent to retrieve the evidence that Horace was poisoned and discovers the Genovesan Assassin disposing of the drink. Will swiftly knocks the man unconscious and hurridly comes up with a plan. He goes out to the crowd with the assassin and accuses Tennyson of trechery saying that he saved a sample of the drink. No-one calls his bluff and he gets away with it, fooling even the Genovesan. Will then challenges the assassin to a duel, his longbow against the Genovesan's crossbow. The crowd are delighted at this and the two men take up their positions. Will is succesful emerging the victor. Shooting the assassin by use of his instinct. 'Death of a King... Tennyson escapes, though not before killing Halt's brother who had taken back his place. Halt abdicates the throne to his nephew Sean, a warrior and worthy king whilst Will goes on ahead to pick up the Outsider's trail. Horace also stays behind, recovering from the effects of the poison which quickly wear off. Halt and Horace visit Ferris' grave, it is in a cemetry where Hibernian royals are buried. There Halt says that "he wasn't much of a brother but he was the only one I had" showing that he is somewhat upset about his ambitious brother's death. They begin to follow Tennyson's trail to Picta, then ending the book. Characters '''Protagonists *Will Treaty *Halt *Horace Altman *Gilan *Crowley *Jenny Dalby *Alyss Mainwaring *King Sean Antagonists *Tennyson **Bacari **Luciano **Marisi **Killeen **Gerard Other *King Ferris Gallery Book covers: Book eight.jpg KingsofClonmel.jpg Netherlands book eight.jpg Book eight czech.jpg Other Pictures: RangersApprenticeTheKingsOfClonmel.jpg Rangers8wallpaper 1280.jpg|Horace from the cover of the book Horacealtmankingsclonmel.jpg|Horace on Kicker 1 Category:Series Category:Books Category:Rangers Apprentice series Category:Articles needing Improvement